sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Across the Multiverse (Private RP w/ Trisell)
Right, this is my first attempt at organizing one of these things... this might be a bit of a rough start. Introduction Time flies when you're having fun, especially if your name happens to be Rynk. She has the entire multiverse open to her, but every zone that she visits carries the risk of throwing her into an entirely different time period. Recently, she was approached a vixen named Ciel, who claims that her expertise can help fix this issue with the Warp Ring. However, she has asked Rynk to let her tag along in return for this favor. What trouble could these two possibly get into? Participants * MaverickHunterSigma * Trisell Chronos Begin Closing in on our two ladies, Ciel is shown to be closely and quietly inspecting the Warp Ring. As she becomes acquainted with the technology, she gets closer and closer to figuring out how to adjust it. "So... what's the favor thing?" Rynk asked. Ciel turns her head to Rynk. "Oh! Well, I was wondering if it was alright if I tagged along for a bit after I've finished calibrating your Warp Ring. I'm already familiar with the concept of the multiverse, and I can see the different ways that timelines can branch out. I want to see how I can use my skills in other zones." She starts pacing around, grabbing textbooks. "It seems like a fair trade, right?" "So you want me to take you to different zones?" Rynk clarrified. "Yes, precisely!" Ciel answered. "Don't worry about the Warp Ring, I'm not going to break it. These careful hands haven't failed me yet!" Rynk shrugged. "Fine with me. Any kind of place you wanna go first?" "Good question! Umm... truth be told, I don't really know!" Ciel laughs nervously. "Well, why don't we start out with a bang? Maybe find a place where we can play hero?" "Uuuuuh," The midget-lynx scratched her head. "I think I could find a place. I'll need the ring a'course." "It'll only be a moment!" Ciel pulls a bunch of holographic screens out of seemingly nowhere. Working with her back turned to Rynk, she recalibrates the Warp Ring so that it will work properly. "Alright, the time zones should be synced now. Go ahead and give it a try." Ciel hands the Warp Ring back to her. "So I take us to a different zone then back here?" She guessed. "Right. If everything goes as planned, one minute in another zone will equate to exactly one minute back in this one." Ciel clasps her hands behind her back. "... Okay," Rynk opened a portal with the warp ring. The area on the other side was a dark-lit city. "Onward to adventure!" Ciel cheered as she marched through the portal. The city was set in a very... it was like the early 2000s. Brick houses in the distance of a large city-built-in school, and occasionally some people walking tightly across the sidewalk. It was late after all. It didn't matter that the city looked clean enough--not a sign of a cigarrette or gun--when night fellt. When night fell, everything was caution outdoors unless you had a large group and a lit area. "Looks like the townspeople are on edge after the sun goes down..." Ciel observed. "Cool. Odyssey City's never like this!" "That's your town?" Rynk asked as she started down the road. "Well, that's my workplace," Ciel said. "Moved there after college, seemed like a great work opportunity." "What's that like?" Rynk turned a corner, glancing about with ears twitching here and there. They were near the side wall of the schoolyard entrance: a closed building on the other side next to it. "Well, safe for the most part! Rules are a little strict though, it's something you'd expect in a militarized environment," Ciel explained. "...Actually, maybe that does put people on edge." "Yeah, I'd bet. Are we talking strict like 'Curfew time, we have to call your parents' or strict like 'Curfew time, you're getting round up for jail'?" Rynk looked around for a moment, slowing. "Hm..." "Uhh, the former. I think..." Ciel responded. "...What's up?" She looks in the general direction that Rynk is looking. "I don't hear anything... tense or whatever... maybe..." She jumped to the side of the building, scaling upward. "Hmm?" Ciel looked up at her. "Uhh, should I take stairs?" Rynk stopped, looking down. "Oh... you can't climb?" "It's not that, I just figured I needed the exercise." Ciel created two balls of energy in her hands and started floating upward. "How's that work?" Rynk asked. (Hooba) "I'm simply using Chaos Manipulation to influence reality ever-so-slightly. If I wish to fly, then I can fly," Ciel explained. "Like... Chaos Energy Chaos, or like 'Look at this mess, young man!' kinda chaos?" she asked. Ciel giggled. "Chaos Energy." "Thought so. Otherwise that'd be real weird. I don't use that stuff much but I kinda get how that works." "Ah, good to hear." Ciel kept pace with Rynk as they ascended. Once atop the roof of the building, Rynk looked about at the city. "Still nothing. Maybe it'll pick up in a bit." "Okay..." Ciel leaned on the edge of the building and looked around. "Pretty nice view from here, though." The city was dark with occasional lightning on some rooftops here and there. Some smoke was coming out of various chimneys in the distance just before one seemed to burst open. "...Rynk. You saw that too, right?" Ciel asked. "Yup," Rynk backed up a bit before jumping to the next roof. Ciel followed Rynk, taking flight. They soon arrived at the roof where the destroyed chinmey remained. Rynk looked about, ears twitching here and there. "No yelling... There's a fire downstairs but it isn't big." "No yelling?" Ciel points her ears toward the destroyed chimney. "That isn't necessarily a good thing, someone might be unconscious!" "Probably, seeing as the chimney went boom," Rynk swung around to the side of the building. Ciel slides down the side and looks for a way in from the bottom floor. Rynk was climbing in through a window at this point, waving over at Ciel. Ciel gives her the thumbs up before moving in through the side door. "Now, what do we have here?" The chimney had crumbled to pieces with someone lying unconscious in front of it, a white gas slowly filling the room. Rynk immediately went over to the person to pull them away. Ciel races to Rynk and develops a barrier around them both. "Hold your breath, this stuff doesn't look safe to breathe!" Rynk swung over, snatching the man at the floor and dashing back to the window. "Breathing. That stuff is some kind of... uh... drug I think?" "Drug or not, it doesn't look like something I'd want in my lungs!" Ciel follows Rynk outside. Rynk placed the man next to the wall before looking back inside. "We should probably clear that out to make sure it's not like... still growing." "...I'll go in first," Ciel offered. " 'Kay," Rynk nodded. Ciel makes her way back inside the building, moving toward the collapsed chimney. The strange white mist was indeed spreading a bit. Whatever was causing it seemed to be at the center of the chimney, but the mist was quite thick. Ciel held her sleeve over her face. "What is this stuff...?" "Drugs?" Rynk called over with a guess. "Can't really do much while taking care of the guy here. You see anything like... uh, powering it or whatever?" "It's coming from the chimney I think, but beyond that it's too thick to see." Ciel moves in closer. "I'm gonna try and shut it off. How bad could this stuff be, though?" "Uh... I dunno. Never saw it before." The thick mist was getting closer, spreading out. It wasn't harmful to the touch or anything, but it would probably be best if it didn't somehow get into her system. Ciel decides to just rush in, reaching for a valve or anything that might be a way to shut off the gas. (Sorry, my mind is so cluttered that I tend to forget things I'm supposed to be doing.) Category:Roleplay Category:Private Roleplay